The Silver Cross
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Dean est épuisé car il ne dort plus... Vous allez me dire : comme 100% de la population mondiale lorsqu'elle ne dort plus ! Mais personne ne dort plus pour les mêmes raisons que lui ; en fait, il n'y a que lui qui ne dort plus pour ses raisons à lui... Normal ! (PWP)


**The Silver Cross**

Dean vit d'abord la petite croix en argent qui reposait sur sa chemise ouverte, dévoilant ses clavicules saillantes, avant de remonter dans ses yeux bleu océan perçants, comme chaque matin en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Salut Castiel, salua Dean, accompagné d'un mouvement de tête poli.

Le brun lui rendit la politesse avec un petit sourire pincé comme à son habitude et chacun vaqua à ses occupations tout le reste de la journée à partir de ce moment là.

XX

Dean se frotta la nuque en soupirant. Il se dévêtit en plein milieu du séjour et laissa s'échouer sa veste au sol. Il déboutonna tranquillement sa chemise en entrant dans sa chambre à coucher. Il la retira de ses épaules qu'il roula et massa, tout en observant la forme couchée sous le drap blanc de son lit. Puis il se pencha, se saisit du drap immaculé et le retira d'un mouvement sec. Son regard se perdit dans les courbes du corps nu qui était toujours aussi immobile. Un dos fuselé, des épaules puissantes, l'arrière des cuisses musclé, des fesses à damner... énuméra Dean alors que ses mains avaient déjà baissé son pantalon et son boxer. Il dévorait des yeux cette exposition de peau de porcelaine soyeuse, de temps en temps contrastée de grains de beauté. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, alors que son regard était focalisé sur l'arrondi de ses fesses rebondies, sa main masturbait son membre.

Puis comme ne le réalisant que maintenant, il grogna et se mordit la lèvre, sentant son sexe pulser dans sa main. Il se rapprocha au maximum du lit, ses tibias cognant doucement contre le bois et accéléra sa masturbation tout en matant ce corps exposé à son regard. Il se voyait enfoncer ses doigts dans ce parfait petit cul, réveiller en sursaut l'assoupi qu'il prendrait ensuite et enfoncerait dans le matelas à grands coups de reins brutaux. Dean gémit doucement entre ses dents serrées. Il rejeta fébrilement la tête en arrière dans un son guttural et jouit. Il entendit vaguement la personne se réveiller et se lever en l'engueulant pour lui avoir éjaculé dessus. Mais Dean s'en foutait un peu. Il grogna et souffla de contentement en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux, et la dernière chose qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir fut une fine croix en argent.

XX

Dean prit une gorgée de son café tout en faisant défiler le rapport que lui avait rendu Garth. Ce type était atypique, ne faisait rien comme les autres et ça en allait de même pour ses rapports. Dean ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou carrément mortifié, parce qu'il était sûr que de savoir l'âge exacte de la personne concernée à la minute près était complètement inutile. Il reposa sa tasse au moment où son collègue entra dans son bureau armé d'un dossier.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Balthazar ? J'ai besoin qu'il me rende un service, mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus.

Dean déglutit difficilement avant d'oser relever son regard dans celui bleu azur.

\- Désolé mec... Fit-il d'une voix pas aussi décontractée qu'il l'aurait aimé.

Le brun le regarda en fronçant un sourcil durant quelques secondes avant d'hocher du chef et de prendre congé.

Dean souffla fortement en se passant une main moite dans la nuque.

XX

Dean en avait plein les pattes. Son dîner d'affaire avec Anna avait duré 15 ans ! Il aspirait juste à grignoter des cochonneries devant la télé. Sauf que lorsqu'il entra, il ne fut pas accueilli par le doux silence de son appartement mais par des gémissements et des grognements de plaisir venant de sa chambre. Dean laissa tomber sa sacoche au sol et se dirigea vers cette dernière, trouvant la porte grande ouverte, qui donnait directement sur Castiel totalement nu et en train de chevaucher un autre homme. Dean serra les mâchoires et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Son amant continua comme si de rien n'était quelques temps encore, s'empalant sur le membre dur encore et encore, gémissant et exaltant.

\- Comment était ton rencard avec cette pétasse ? Finit-il par demander entre deux grognements de l'autre inconnu.

\- C'était un dîner d'affaire, fit sèchement Dean.

\- Le troisième avec la même meuf ? Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, cracha Castiel qui s'appuya ensuite sur le torse inconnu pour accélérer la cadence, s'enculant lui-même à un rythme soutenu sur ce membre.

Dean donna brutalement un coup de poing dans le mur avant de saisir fermement le bras de son amant, qu'il jeta au sol. Castiel s'invectiva, sauf que Dean ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui mais de son coup, qu'il traîna et jeta dehors sans préambule. Lorsqu'il revint, il croisa immédiatement le regard bleu perçant acerbe.

\- Alors toi t'as le droit d'aller baiser avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas moi, c'est ça ? Demanda le brun.

\- Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Éructa Dean.

Castiel renifla dédaigneusement et croisant ses bras sur son torse musclé.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ?! S'agaça Dean qui voulait se tirer les cheveux.

\- C'est pas mon putain de problème, grogna Castiel en bousculant Dean pour atteindre la commode contenant ses vêtements.

Mais Dean lui attrapa le poignet et le retourna violemment, lui faisant percuter le mur. Il vit Castiel grimacer tandis qu'il se plaquait contre lui. La maintenant demi érection de son amant se frottait contre la sienne encore vêtue. Il agrippa la mâchoire pâle et commença un lent déhanchement contre Castiel qui haleta doucement.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu que toi capable de me faire durcir à ce point et aussi vite, souffla Dean d'une voix rauque, un soudain déhanchement plus profond appuyant ses propos. Il n'y a que dans ton petit cul galbé que je suis capable d'être aussi dur et brûlant.

\- … Eh bien... Commença Castiel avec une voix faible qu'il raffermit rapidement. On dirait que tu étais suffisamment dur pour elle, malgré tout.

\- Et moi je dirais que tu me fais un cinéma pour cacher la vérité, rétorqua sèchement Dean en se reculant brutalement de son amant. Je ne te satisfais plus, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas...

\- Parce que si je me souviens bien, tu étais dur pour cet enfoiré, toi ! Hurla Dean en faisant un violent geste du bras pour désigner leur lit où était ce même enfoiré.

\- C'était seulement parce que je savais que tu allais bientôt arriver et que... Castiel se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, des rougeurs commençant à lui grignoter les joues.

Dean sourit en coin et retourna doucement Castiel contre le mur. Ce dernier haleta fébrilement lorsque ses poignets furent bloqués derrière son dos et qu'un corps chaud et puissant se plaqua tout contre lui.

\- … Et que je deviendrais fou de rage en te voyant monter ce connard comme une salope ? Que je te l'aurais fait payer en te baisant durement contre un mur ? Termina t-il sa phrase en débouclant sa ceinture et baissant pantalon et boxer. C'est ça ?

Castiel hocha fébrilement du chef à la question.

\- Tu croyais pas si bien dire, grogna Dean avant de s'enfoncer d'une poussée puissante en Castiel.

\- HAANHA !‼

XX

Dean soupira fortement en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme. Mais en ce moment il ne pouvait pas... Il pouvait presque entendre son esprit pervers ricaner dans un coin reculé de sa tête, attendant avec jubilation le moment où il baisserait sa garde.

XX

Dean était encore dans le coaltar. Il grogna, sa voix enrouée par le sommeil, et se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller plus vite... du moins, voulut se passer une main sur le visage. Cette dernière restant obstinément au même endroit, il ouvrit un œil paresseux et fronça les sourcils en découvrant un bracelet en cuir autour de son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Murmura t-il en tirant sur ses bras, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient fermement attachés.

\- Tu pensais que je n'allais rien dire ? Rien faire ? Fit soudainement la voix grave et colérique de Castiel.

Dean le dévisagea. Il était habillé comme toujours lorsqu'il le voyait au travail, en costume classe, sa croix en argent posée sur sa chemise blanche. Mais que foutait Castiel chez l... Dean regarda les alentours et ne reconnut rien... Mais où était-il ? Et pourquoi diable était-il attaché ? C'était quoi ce putain de délire ?

\- De quoi tu parles, Castiel ? Demanda Dean remontant sur le lit, se rendant compte au passage de son torse nu à la différence, fort heureusement, du bas de son corps.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Explosa le brun en abattant une cravache juste à côté du bassin de Dean, sur le matelas.

\- Bordel de merde ! Depuis quant je suis dans le SM moi ?! Paniqua quelque peu Dean qui regardait le brun avec des yeux ronds.

Soudain la cravache se plaça fermement sous son menton qu'il fut forcé de relever, sa respiration s'emballant. Castiel le dardait de son regard sombre.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'en tirer sans être puni, Dean ?! Demanda sévèrement Castiel.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Répondit aussitôt Dean même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait le brun.

\- Non qui ?! Hurla Castiel en forçant Dean à relever encore plus le menton.

\- Non... Castiel ? S'essaya Dean, sauf qu'au vu du regard furieux du brun... c'était pas la bonne réponse !

Il jappa lorsque la cravache s'abattit vicieusement sur son flanc pour revenir relever son menton tout de suite après, le forçant à rencontrer le regard bleu acier.

\- Non qui ? Redemanda plus gravement Castiel, son regard meurtrier lui promettant toutes les souffrances du monde s'il disait une connerie.

\- Non... Monsieur ? Proposa Dean qui sentit une lueur d'espoir lorsque Castiel sembla dubitatif.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma, toujours avec cet air pensif perplexe... Dean sentait qu'il était très proche de la réponse, c'était pas exactement ça mais ça plaisait à son bourreau. Il sourit de contentement, heureux d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse. Finalement Castiel laissa couler.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? Reprit le brun, qui était plus calme mais toujours aussi implacable.

\- Je … Je sais pas... Fit Dean, ce qui était la pure vérité !

\- Tu ne sais pas … Répéta Castiel, son regard se durcissant.

Et merde...

Dean jappa à nouveau, ouvrant grand la bouche pour prendre une profonde bouffée d'air, lorsque la cravache s'abattit à nouveau sur lui. Les coups n'étaient pas fort, mais pas doux non plus. Ça créait un juste mélange incrustant une sensation étrange, une émotion fulgurante dans son corps qui semblait étrangement habitué à ce genre de traitement... Il semblait même... Apprécier ?! Dean rit nerveusement. C'était totalement dingue !

\- Je rêve, ou tu te payes ma tronche ? Demanda Castiel, pas du tout amusé pour sa part.

\- Non, monsieur ! Se calma aussitôt Dean, n'appréciant pas la contrariété de Castiel étant donné qu'il était armé, malgré la situation qui lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire.

Castiel l'observa minutieusement et longuement de son regard perçant avant de jeter la cravache au sol. Dean déglutit lorsqu'il se plaça sur sa taille et haleta lorsqu'il saisit fermement sa mâchoire.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Redemanda Castiel.

Fais quoi ?! Voulut hurler Dean.

\- C'était... amusant ? Se risqua Dean à la place, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du brun.

\- Amusant ? Répéta Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de comprendre l'homme sous lui, sans succès visible.

Castiel finit par hausser les sourcils de consternation en fixant le vide. Puis soudainement, il se plaça entre les jambes de Dean qu'il finit de mettre à nu. Ce dernier gémit et tira sur ses liens d'anticipation.

\- On dirait que je vais devoir refaire toute ton éducation, fit pensivement Castiel qui plaçait maintenant un anneau pénien sur Dean.

\- Cas ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Tais-toi ! Ordonna le brun qui gifla la hanche tannée, faisant glapir Dean. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de dessiner des bites sur les murs de nos hôtes, grogna Castiel en remontant les jambes de Dean sur ses épaules, deux doigts s'enfonçant déjà fermement en lui.

Il avait fait quoi ?!

XX

Ses mains tremblaient. La caféine qu'il ingurgitait, en trop grande quantité ne cessait de lui répéter son frère, l'avait transformé en pile électrique. Il sautait pour la moindre raison, allant de la plus légitime à la plus débile. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait quasiment couiné en entendant son ordi émettre soudainement la musique de démarrage, et avait failli le fracasser par terre tellement l'irritation était à son summum dans son système nerveux.

Et bien sûr, quelqu'un l'avait vu. Car il n'avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps qu'après avoir attrapé l'écran de son ordi et l'avoir soulevé au dessus de sa tête. Et bien sûr, cette personne était Castiel... Ce dernier l'avait encore regardé avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Tu sais pas faire une autre expression, dis-moi ?! Avait crié Dean, sentant ses nerfs gratter la surface de sa peau.

Castiel l'avait à nouveau regardé longuement, tellement longuement que Dean faillit s'approcher de lui pour lui donner une gifle afin de le faire fonctionner à nouveau, mais fort heureusement, le brun avait fini par faire demi-tour sans rien dire.

XX

Dean tenait fermement les épaules carrées recouvertes d'une veste de costume contre lui. Il respirait laborieusement et gémissait fortement. Une main chaude et forte maintenait avec fermeté sa cuisse relevée et ouverte, l'empêchant totalement de reprendre possession de sa jambe. Une autre main le tenait à la hanche, le plaquait contre la machine à café. Il cria à un coup de reins particulièrement profond, attirant de brefs coups d'œil de la part de ses collègues, buvant leur café et discutant entre eux non loin de là. Très vite, leur attention se reporta à nouveau sur leurs discussions indistinctes, pendant que Dean se faisait prendre à quelques pas d'eux.

\- HAAN ‼ Hurla Dean en se cambrant, le sexe en lui faisant des miracles.

Il passa sa main dans le cou de son bienfaiteur qui le baisait avec dextérité et s'y accrocha avec la force du désespoir, grignotant ses pores avides de plaisir exquis. Quelque chose était emmêlé entre ses doigts, se rendit-il vaguement compte, la hampe dans son corps le rendant hagard. Il tira dessus et constata que c'était une fine chaîne en argent portant une croix. Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir où est-ce qu'il l'avait vue, mais ses pensées furent rapidement balayées. Ce mec était un Dieu, bordel ! Il pilonnait tellement bien sa prostate !

\- HAN AH ! T'Ah-rrête pas, putain ! Exigea Dean qui entendit un grognement animal avant qu'il ne commence à crier de plaisir pour ne plus s'arrêter.

Il jouit violemment, plaqué contre cette machine à café, totalement nu et offert, puis sentit son partenaire éjaculer en lui. Il frémit et gémit longuement, du sperme s'écoulant à l'intérieur de sa jambe posé au sol tandis que son Dieu jouissait toujours profondément en lui en de voluptueuses pénétrations.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Castiel a presque fini de s'occuper de lui, patron... Entendit-il vaguement au loin, trop extasié de sentir ce membre pulser et se déverser encore en lui.

XX

Dean buvait son café près de la machine à café, les joues en feu.

\- Tu vas bien, Dean ? Demanda Ash qui l'observait avec inquiétude. T'as l'air brûlant, t'aurais pas de la fièvre, par hasard ?

\- Nn-Non. Ça va, murmura Dean en regardant tout, sauf les alentours.

\- Très bien, je m'occuperai de ça, fit soudainement la voix rocailleuse d'un certain brun au yeux bleus qui sortait des pièces de monnaie en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Bordel de merde... Ne put s'empêcher de couiner Dean en sentant son cœur et son petit soldat tressauter.

Castiel l'avait visiblement entendu et également vu se reculer en hâte en cachant ses yeux dans son gobelet en plastique. Son collègue le regarda longuement avec incompréhension, présuma Dean, étant donné qu'il n'osait en aucun cas relever son regard dans celui bleu océan. Il voyait en revanche que sa main pâle tenant l'argent pour le café restait suspendue en l'air, son corps tourné vers lui. Lentement, le brun se remit en action et enfonça les pièces dans la machine, ne détournant les yeux de lui que lorsqu'il fut nécessaire de choisir sa boisson.

Dean profita de l'instant pour jeter son café dans la poubelle et prendre ses jambes à son cou, sentant ce dernier le picoter à cause d'un regard lourd posé dessus.

XX

Dean tâtait les bords, les écartait, les investissait avec délicatesse.

\- Hun… Ha...

\- Shh... Fit Dean de façon réconfortante, tout en enfonçant un quatrième doigt.

\- AH !

\- Détends-toi, conseilla-t-il en allant et venant dans cette chaleur infernale, glissante et humide.

\- Hann... Hn...

\- C'est bien, encouragea Dean avant de regarder l'horloge. Encore une heure.

Dean sourit au gémissement de frustration qui s'ensuivit.

XX

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas avec moi.

Dean ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose te dérange à mon propos et j'aimerais savoir de quoi il est question, fit avec autorité Castiel, mais Dean était beaucoup moins réceptif à ce genre de chose, étant donné les courtes nuits qu'il passait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-il, son ton paraissant blasé.

\- Redis-moi ça dans les yeux ! Exigea le brun.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Dean réfléchit activement... du moins, tenta de réfléchir activement ! Son cerveau était présentement dans une mélasse trouble de fatigue, frustration, honte, caféine le rendant atone...

\- Tu me fais chier, Cas, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Finit-il par dire en se relevant de son fauteuil pour s'éloigner de l'objet des fantasmes de son détraqué de subconscient.

Castiel tenta de le retenir, mais Dean repoussa vivement la main lui aggripant l'épaule et sortit dehors. Bela était dehors en train de fumer et sa tête devait vraiment faire peur, car elle lui proposa une clope alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer... Dean accepta.

XX

Dean grognait fortement tout en s'enfonçant dans des chairs chaudes et humides. Ses bras tenaient fermement ouvertes des cuisses pâles rougies à l'arrière. La table raclait contre le sol à chacune de ses poussées, en accord avec les gémissements gutturaux qu'il arrachait à la personne qu'il baisait. Il baissa les yeux et vit sans surprise Castiel allongé sur le dos entrain de serrer fortement les bords de la table et d'encaisser bravement ses coups de reins.

\- Il n'y a que les Winchester qui donnent les ordres, c'est compris ? Grogna t-il sévèrement en le pilonnant violemment.

\- HAAN ! Cria d'une voix brisée Castiel en se cambrant violemment, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu es un Novak, et les Novak obéissent ! Éructa Dean en se renfonçant brutalement en Castiel qui émit un gémissement étranglé, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Alors quand je t'ordonne de rester dans le camp, tu reste dans ce putain de camp ‼

Castiel hurla à s'en abîmer les cordes vocales et jouit longuement en de violents spasmes avant de s'évanouir sous les coups de butoir de son chef.

XX

Dean assistait à une réunion super chiante, durant laquelle il aurait bien piqué un petit somme, s'il avait été sûr et certain de ne pas faire ou dire de choses bizarres durant son sommeil... Il avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. Crowley lui avait déjà fait une remarque acerbe sur son irrespectueux manque d'attention. Dieu qu'il voulait se barrer de là ! Il rêvait de son plumard, imaginait déjà la douceur des draps sur sa peau, la chaleur de sa couette et de ce corps pâle exquis.

\- Prends-moi... Marmonna Dean dans sa somnolence, attirant tous les regards des personnes l'entourant sur lui. Hnn s'il te plaît, prends-m...

\- Dean ?! Appela fortement Castiel, faisant sursauter Dean qui écarquilla ses yeux cernés, complètement paniqué.

Venait-il de rêver ce qu'il venait de dire ou venait-il vraiment de dire ce qu'il avait rêvé qu'il disait ?! Bordel, ses propres pensées lui donnaient mal à la tête !

\- Heu... Fit-il avec éloquence.

\- Très bien, je vais te prendre le compte-rendu de la réunion, fit contre tout attente Castiel à un Dean complètement à côté de ses pompes. Rentre chez toi et prends un peu de repos, dit le brun sur un ton neutre, mais son regard stipulait que c'était clairement un ordre.

Dean ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heure et abdiqua avant même que son cerveau n'eut assimilé tous les mots prononcés.

\- Merci... Souffla-t-il en passant par la porte.

XX

Un Dean tournait autour de Dean et de Castiel. Il les observait minutieusement.

\- Plus fort, ordonna-t-il à Dean, qui grogna et se rengaina avec plus de force.

\- HAN ! Gémit Castiel contre le sol.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu lui laisses le temps de s'habituer à ton rythme, lui conseilla-t-il. Sinon, son plaisir va monter en flèche et il va jouir trop vite.

Dean hocha du chef et ralentit sa cadence, faisant gémir de frustration son amant, qui hoqueta lorsque deux secondes après, elle s'accéléra subitement.

\- Sors de lui, ordonna l'autre Dean, le faisant grogner et agripper fortement les hanches de son amant, mécontent à l'idée de quitter sa chaleur. Sors de lui ! Réitéra Dean, se faisant cette fois obéir.

\- Non ! Non, Dean ! Chouina presque le brun en tentant de se redresser, en vain.

\- N'est-il pas magnifique, ronronna l'autre Dean dans l'oreille de Dean agenouillé derrière son ange qui se languissait de lui. Il n'attend plus que toi... Poursuivit-il en frottant ses lèvres contre son oreille, le faisant grogner. Il veux que tu enfonces ton sexe en lui, que tu le baises sauvagement, poursuivit-il en mordant l'oreille de Dean qui frémit en tournant son visage vers l'autre Dean.

Castiel les vit s'embrasser langoureusement par dessus son épaule avant que l'un ne guide l'autre pour l'investir à nouveau, lentement. Dean mordit la lèvre de l'autre Dean avant de rompre le baiser pour se concentrer sur Castiel qu'il enfila jusqu'à la garde d'un coup de reins final, faisant hoqueter son amant. Il commença un aller-retour rythmé et profond en Castiel qui gémissait de bonheur, tout en accompagnant de ses reins le déhanché de son amant. Soudainement l'autre Dean passa par-dessus le torse de Castiel plaqué au sol et reprit voracement les lèvres Dean, sa langue s'enfonçant autoritairement en lui.

XX

Castiel entra dans le bureau de Dean pendant que ce dernier était au téléphone avec un client, et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas abréger sa conversation avec celui-ci, étant donné son importance. Il sentit donc le regard bleu scrutateur de son collègue durant de longues minutes. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas plus tard, nom de Dieu ?! Se lamenta Dean qui déglutissait encore, faisait tourner son fauteuil, jouait nerveusement avec son stylo, gribouillait des choses inutiles sur son calepin. Et ce con de Castiel qui avait maintenant un sourire en coin !

\- Ce fut un plaisir, mentit Dean. Au revoir, monsieur Singer, mit-il enfin fin à la conversation avant de raccrocher.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Castiel ne commença pas à parler dès l'instant où le combiné fut posé. Dean se lécha les lèvres, puis releva son regard vers celui soudainement malicieux de son collègue.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour foi ? TOI ! Se reprit Dean avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son grand désarroi, n'amenant qu'un plus grand sourire sur ces lèvres roses...

\- Je t'amène le compte-rendu de la réunion d'hier, fit-il en s'approchant et tendant le dit document.

\- Oh... Heu... Merci... Marmonna-t-il en saisissant le dossier. Désolé du dérangement...

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu avais l'air exténué, fit Castiel. Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hn... Oui... Ça peut aller... Fit Dean en relisant pour la centième fois le titre de compte-rendu qui n'était autre que « Compte rendu de la réunion du 16/08/2016 ».

Soudain une grande main forte et chaude se saisit de sa mâchoire et l'obligea à relever le regard vers Castiel. Son cœur fit une violente embardée, sa température atteignit en un temps record le niveau orgasmique, sa gorge se noua tandis qu'il retenait un gémissement de soumission tremblant face à ce regard pénétrant... Bordel De Merde !

\- Tant mieux, sourit doucement Castiel presque tendrement, sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis le brun le relâcha et partit rapidement, laissant Dean hébété et avec une gêne au niveau Sud, et non des moindres...

XX

Tous ses muscles tremblaient à l'en faire pleurer. Son corps était brûlant, suait abondamment, était à bout. Les larmes séchées tiraillaient la peau de ses joues. Ses mèches étaient trempées et les plus grosses gouttaient de temps en temps. Sa respiration était sifflante et douloureuse. Il sentait son esprit s'éloigner, la fatigue l'assommer lentement. Il avait atteint ses limites. Pourtant, un sexe imposant revint en lui, progressant entre ses chairs lentement mais fermement, allant appuyer avec agonie sur son point G et lui faisant ouvrir la bouche dans un gémissement étranglé. Le sexe resta plusieurs interminables secondes contre sa prostate avant de se rétracter.

\- Ça... ça va faire...Hn... Des heures Cast... J'en peux pl...

\- Tais toi.

Dean émit un gémissement plaintif aiguë, des sanglots se formant dans sa gorge, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues brûlantes tandis que Castiel se renfonçait lentement en lui, dans ce même rythme implacable qui l'achevait peu à peu.

\- Des mois que j'imagine te faire ça, bébé, grogna le brun.

\- Hunnn… !

XX

Dean se réveilla doucement et sans surprise dans des draps souillés. Il soupira de lassitude, mais décida de passer outre pour aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'était samedi, week-end, repos ! Il ne foutrait rien de la journée, foi de Winchester ! Il se goinfra au petit-déjeuner de gaufres et crêpes au sirop d'érable en regardant des dessins animés à la télé, lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte. Certainement son petit frère qui venait aux nouvelle,s étant donné qu'il savait qu'en ce moment il en bavait. Il ouvrit donc la porte sans se poser de questions et tomba nez à nez avec Castiel.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda ce dernier de sa voix à damner.

\- Heu... En fait... C'est à dire que je...

Mais Castiel n'en avait apparemment rien à faire de ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire, puisqu'il le saisit par les épaules et le fit pivoter sur le côté avant d'entrer chez lui. Dean le regarda entrer dans son salon, ne comprenant décidément plus rien à sa vie et ferma la porte d'entrée. Castiel regarda quelques secondes ce qui passait à la télé et sourit en coin.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu âgé pour ce genre d'émission ? Lui demanda-t-il avec amusement.

\- Le matin c'est pratique, quand t'as le cerveau qui marche comme un diesel... Répondit-il en regardant sur le côté, des rougeurs venant grignoter ses pommettes.

Castiel sourit plus encore et se rapprocha de Dean qui déglutit et prit une inspiration tremblante.

\- Je connais un autre moyen pour te réveiller, souffla Castiel, étant maintenant à quelques millimètres de lui. Quelque chose qui concerne plus les adultes, continua-t-il tout contre ses lèvres fébriles. En revanche, j'ai peur que cela ne t'empêche de te lever du week-end, finit-il en mordant la lèvre de Dean qui gémit fortement en fermant les yeux.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où seuls les personnages du dessin animé furent audibles puis soudainement, Dean enlaça fortement la nuque de Castiel qui vint ravir ses lèvres avec avidité. Les vêtements furent balancés au sol, les morsures et marques de possession constellèrent peu à peu leur corps, les perles de sueurs mirent en valeur les muscles robustes roulant sous leur peau brûlante, leurs gémissements et grognements constituèrent leur nouvelle musique obscène fétiche et le sexe de Castiel le nouvel univers de Dean.

Dieu qu'il aimait le sentir s'enfoncer en lui ! Et pour de vrai, cette fois !

Fin


End file.
